Big Time Newbies
by emmaxthexwolf
Summary: When three best friends arrive at the palm woods, the boys just might fall for them.  But who will like who? What about katie? better than it sounds! R & R please!T for kissing and cussing
1. Chapter 1

Hi first story =D yay hope u enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"You look fine.." I muttered smoothing my light brown hair.

My best friends, Kate and Julia, were obsessing about their looks because we were accepted.. by Gustavo Roque!

Crazy and unexpected, the second the news came we screamed, hugged, and ran around crazily.

I packed my final article of clothing and zipped my bag quickly, eager to leave Massachusetts.

Julia ran around and Kate and I giggled stupidly.

Julia wore comfy light blue boyfriend jeans, a snake top, black combat boots, and hr black hair up in a bun. Her blue eyes shown with excitement and Kate went to calm her down.

Kate wore a grey pleated skirt with a black skinny belt, a jelly bean blouse, a tan trench coat, and bright yellow flats.

I smiled at them and looked over my outfit with the full-length mirror.

My wolf shirt hung loosely around my slim body, my skinny jeans were dark blue with a gold belt, yellow heels, and blue stacked bracelets.

My wavy brown hair splayed over my shoulders and my hazels eyes looked… pretty.

For the first time ever, I thought I was pretty.

"Okay, lets go!" I whooped dashing out the door and eased into my white Porsche.

Julia and Kate filed in pursuit, smiling creepily.

"gah, my cheeks hurt from smiling so much." Julia groaned rubbing her face.

I shook my head and concentrated on the road.

"We are HERE!" I bellowed running into the Palm Woods.

)_

Sorry I might upload later ]

Reviews are alwys nice 33333


	2. Chapter 2

Hi first story =D yay hope u enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"You look fine.." I muttered smoothing my light brown hair.

My best friends, Kate and Julia, were obsessing about their looks because we were accepted.. by Gustavo Roque!

Crazy and unexpected, the second the news came we screamed, hugged, and ran around crazily.

I packed my final article of clothing and zipped my bag quickly, eager to leave Massachusetts.

Julia ran around and Kate and I giggled stupidly.

Julia wore comfy light blue boyfriend jeans, a snake top, black combat boots, and hr black hair up in a bun. Her blue eyes shown with excitement and Kate went to calm her down.

Kate wore a grey pleated skirt with a black skinny belt, a jelly bean blouse, a tan trench coat, and bright yellow flats.

I smiled at them and looked over my outfit with the full-length mirror.

My wolf shirt hung loosely around my slim body, my skinny jeans were dark blue with a gold belt, yellow heels, and blue stacked bracelets.

My wavy brown hair splayed over my shoulders and my hazels eyes looked… pretty.

For the first time ever, I thought I was pretty.

"Okay, lets go!" I whooped dashing out the door and eased into my white Porsche.

Julia and Kate filed in pursuit, smiling creepily.

"gah, my cheeks hurt from smiling so much." Julia groaned rubbing her face.

I shook my head and concentrated on the road.

"We are HERE!" I bellowed running into the Palm Woods.

)_

Sorry I might upload later ]

Reviews are alwys nice 33333


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Part _2_

Only got one review last time but tht is okay

"Need help with that?" A guy with blonde hair asked.

"Um … sure.." I answered staring down at my feet.

He lifted my bags and went up to the guy at the desk.

"Hey, mr. Bitters," he began whilst Mr. Bitteres answered giddily,"You are FINALLY moving out? Huzzah!"

"Nope! Can you get someone to bring these up for this _lovely _lady and her friends."

I scowled and blushed at his odd behavior.

Looking over at Julia, she had a Hispanic looking guy helping her with hr bags. Kate had a tall guy with spiked brown hair.

The blonde guy snapped his fingers in front of my face and I jumped, not realizing I was daydreaming.

"Almost forgot," Forgot what? "Hi, I'm Kendall."

_Kendall Knight? Ah!_

"Oh. I.. um… I'm… Emma."

He smiled cutely and asked me what I was doing here.

I answered quickly, "Singing."

"You sing?"

"Yup. I have to be at _Roque records _in two hours."

"Really? _I _work at roque records! Well and my friends-"

"Logan, Carlos, and… James."

"Whoa.. how do you know that?"

I snorted, "Well your kinda famous."

"True." I smiled and we gave eachother our numbers, "Bye.." I waved. He smiled and I unlocked the door to the room.

"Okay girls, show e what you got!"

I began singing.

_Back door cracked.. we don't need a key,_

_We get in for free. No v.i.p sleaze!_

_Drink that kool-aid follow my lead_

_Now your one of us .. your coming with me._

_We start.. to kill the lights and shut the dj DOWN_

_This place about to.._

_To-night we are taking over no ones getting out…_

_This place about to.._

_BLOW! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_This place-_

Gustavo clapped and all three of us blushed happily.

"SO. That was AMAZING. –ly bad."

"WHAT?" We yelled. Even Kelly seemed shocked.

"Work on it." He returned to his papers and Kate couldn't help a few tears.

I cracked my knuckles and walked out of there as calmly as we could.

"hey, you okay." I asked kate. She nodded and wiped her eyes.

I began another tune, singing loudly outside.

_I am alive but I' barely breathing._

_Just pray to a God that I believe in. (A/N sorry I cnt write don't for soe reason its not letting me) _

'_Cuz when I heart breaks no… It don't break even.. No-o-o_

They joined in and I quieted my voice.

They soon quieted and I started another sad song.

_Here we go.. welcome to my funeral._

_Without you.. I don't even have a pulse._

_All alone it's dark and cold with every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love its gone._

_Payback is sick. It's all my fault…_

_I am dancing with tears in my eyes_

I began flipping and doing random dance moves.

_Just fighting to get through the night I'm losing it_

We started to draw a crowd.

_With every move I die.._

_I'm faded I'm broken in side, I've wasted the love of my life._

_I'm losing it. With every move I die… Ohhhh_

_This is it and now your really gone this time…. Ohhh_

_Never thought I would be in piece left be-hind!_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh—_

I bowed and ended the song early.

"You have a beautiful voice." Kendall.

"Thanks but Gustavo doesn't think so."

"he's just ad 'cause he can't sign you a record deal."

"Oh."

I grabbed y bag and walked home, Kate and Julia flanking me.

!

Done


End file.
